Cedartown, Georgia
Cedartown is a city in and the county seat of Polk County, Georgia. The population of the city is 9,750. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 44.33% White (4,322) 36.47% Hispanic or Latino (3,556) 16.54% Black or African American (1,613) 2.66% Other (259) 28.0% (2,730) of Cedartown residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cedartown has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 12 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.44 murders a year. Pokemon See the Polk County page for more info. Fun facts * In January 2017, the Polk County Comprehensive Plan outlined investments to be made in the repair and construction of new sidewalks, street parks, and paving in Cedartown over the next decade. * In recent times, the Georgia Rails to Trails project has converted much of the former Seaboard Air Line into the Silver Comet Trail, a federal and state funded park that connects many cities in northwest Georgia. The former Seaboard Air Line, now CSXT, tracks are still in place and used between Rockmart and Cedartown, to serve rail customers in both cities, connecting with the former L&N line in Cartersville on a former SAL branchline, that now serves a Georgia Power plant with Wyoming coal. * Unfortunately, Cedartown is known for being the birthplace of Sam Hunt. * Country music artist Waylon Jennings had a minor hit single with the murder ballad "Cedartown, Georgia" from the 1971 album of the same name. The slow, meditative song about betrayal and murder was a portent of the outlaw country genre's predilection for themes that stood outside of what was acceptable in the Nashville music establishment: ** Tonight I'll put her on a train for Georgia. Gonna be a lot of kin folks squallin' and a-grievin', 'Cause that Cedartown gal ain't breathin'. * The Rome Plow Company, formerly located in Rome, is headquartered in Cedartown. It manufactured the Rome plows used as jungle-clearing vehicles during the Vietnam War and produced agricultural vehicles until it shut down in late 2009. Rome Plow has since been purchased and re-opened. The new facility recently underwent an expansion. * The city does offer bus service and has frequent routes to neighboring Rockmart. The nearest stop on the Greyhound line is a full service station in Rome, 20 miles north. * The Hon Company is Cedartown's largest for-profit employer with over 800 employees. With a recently announced expansion, this number will grow in the near future. Cedartown is also home to an AT&T (formerly Cingular) technical support facility for the company's wireless customers. * With the shift away from rural living patterns and toward interstate highway satellite suburban living patterns, combined with the general U.S. shift away from agricultural and industrial economies, Cedartown is left in an awkward position. The city suffered a major economic blow when the Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company closed its local mill operations. For its employment, Cedartown mainly relies on the prospect of large corporate operation centers such as Cingular Wireless, manufacturing operations like that of The HON Company, and the retail operations of Walmart. * Cedartown has a bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Polk County Airport, Meadow Lakes Golf Course, Cedar Valley Country Club, some public battle fields, two sports complexes, Walmart, Nintendo World, Home Depot, Fred's, a bit of fast food, a little bit of hotels/motels, some local restaurants and businesses, Kroger, CVS, Huddle House, Solstice Apparel, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, a museum of Coca-Cola memorabilia, Zorba's, Jefferson's, China One, El Nopal, Livelys BBQ and Breakfast, Chef Chen Buffet, The Border, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities